Whats the point?
by RegalFace
Summary: What's the point of having this innocence if all it does is temporarily save someone? I need to save him. I love him. MariexMiranda
1. Chapter 1

So I have wrote another MariexMiranda fic! I hope you like it!

* * *

"Innocence", Miranda said as she flung down the clock face which was her innocence. "Activate! Time Recovery!", Miranda's Innocence, Time Record, caused a large clock to appear above the battle ground heading all of her comrades temporally as they fought off an endless stream of Akuma. They were all ready beat up from their journey to the current location. (I have I no idea so you can chose!)

Miranda's eyes cast around the battle field darting from exorcist to exorcist. Miranda's eyes rested on Allen Walker, who was fighting of a group of level threes. She fells tears well up in her eyes when she sees him get a fatal blow but is healed due to her innocence. "ALLEN!", She said as she fell to her knees and pulled her hands to her chest.

Miranda buries her head in her hands unable to watch the scene that is undergoing in front f her.

Due to the fact that her eyes were averted she did not see the three Akuma that were racing toward her. "Miranda!", someone shouted and Miranda's head shot up in time to see the bullet coming at her. Then it was thrown off it's course by an unknown factor. "Run!", The voice said again and Miranda was able to identify that it was Marie.

"Marie.", She muttered to her self as she saw him fighting off the three Akuma, "I lo-", but her words were broken off ny the sound of a blast from an Akuma reverberating through the ir. The scene that was before her seemed to happen in slow motion. The blast of dark energy skimmed Maries body kncking him down, then out of no were Kanda came and killed two of the Akuma with a couple swipes of Mugen. The one that was left was the level three that attacked Marie.

"See with that particular blast you wont get the Akuma Virus.", it said in a shrill voice, "It will send painful Waves throughout your body that weaken you every time. After the tenth shock you will die!", it said and started to cackle.

"Che…', Kanda said and sliced it in two. With that he returned to the battle field. Miranda stumbled on the uneven ground toward Marie. Tears welled up in her eyes. She shook her head un able to believe it.

"Marie!", She said in a worried voice. He turned toward her and smiled. Then the time record kicked in and he was back to a healthier state. "I' sorry Marie this is all my fault! If I was alert as opposed to wallowing in self-pity you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

Marie sat up and turned to Miranda he pulled her into his arms.

"Now's not the time to talk. Okay.", He released Miranda and returned to battle.

* * *

Now it could go two ways...

The sad angsty way

or

the romantic way.

Your choice but no one reads these so I'll will post again next week and what way to go. Just tell me in a PM or a review (Which I love!)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note~

So I am still alive. I was going to update like a month ago but, my computer got a virus and I had to resstart it, losing what this chapter. Then I got depressed that I lost everything so I forgot to type this until I got two more reviews.

* * *

While the battle raged on Miranda sat there wallowing in her own self-pity. "What's the point of having this innocence if I can't even save any of my friends? Or the one I love? Why does It just delay the injury why can't heal them, for God's sake? Wouldn't it make more sense. If it healed, I could have saved all of those on the boat, no one would get hurt around me. Marie would live! He, he can't die, I love him too much. HE CAN'T DIE!" Miranda asked herself softly, slowly getting louder and louder until she was yelling.

Her voice fell back into a whisper muttering to herself, "Her can't die, he can't. We were going to go on a date. I won't let him die!", She sounded hysterical and desperate. "Please, Tome Record save him! Please! You repeated a day thirty times for me, why can't you just heal him? Please heal the all…." Miranda asked her Time Record as tears slide down her face, bringing her heavily applied eyeliner down with it.

'Is that what you wish?' An angelic voice asked

"Wh-What?" Miranda asked bewildered?

'Is that what you wish?' The voice repeated 'Is it you wish to be able to save the ones you love?' The voice clarified

"Y-Yes! Please yes!", Miranda responded understanding the question.

'The your wish will be granted.', The voice said. Suddenly there was a blinding white light emitting from the Time Record. Miranda shielded her eyes.

* * *

"What's happening to Miranda?", Allen asked Lenalee after slicing a level two Akuma in half.

"I dunno. Allen; do you think you can handle things over here for a while, I want to go check on her." Lenalee asked as she kicked a couple of Akuma causing them to explode.

"Yeah, go make sure she okay." Allen said as he jumped up and sliced a couple of Akuma's.

* * *

When the light dissipated Miranda looked down to see her innocence slightly bigger with spiked that resembled clock hands petruding from the sides, one where every hour should be. The hands alternated from Big hand to little hand, 12 being a big hand and 1 being little. The inside was green with a black outline.

Somehow she knew what her knew abilities were. She stood up and extended her arm with the innocence and had her other hand on her chest. She shut her eyes and shouted "Shield of Time", as she opened her eyes and raised her time record into the air, causing all of the exorsist to have a transparent sheild similar to Time Out .

* * *

"Miranda!" Lenalee shouted as she got closer. She saw the women stand and the heard her shout "Shield of Time!" and then a sphere surrounded her.

Lenalee stopped on her way to Miranda to examine what was around her. She reached her hand out and try to touch the shield but, it extended out in front of her. Then she went to kick an akuma that was coming toward her and her leg went right through causing the level two to explode. She continued on her way to Miranda finally reaching her.

Lenalee went on to her feet and ran up to Miranda. "Are you okay?" But Miranda didn't respond. She didn't even move.

* * *

Review if you so please~

I'll try and update during this week~


	3. Chapter 3

This is the longest chapter! I think there might be one or two more~

Please enjoy!

* * *

"Miranda?", Lenalee said trying to get her attention. "MIRANDA!", Lenalee shouted to no anvil.

"That's not going to work.", The angelic voice said. With every word the green on the Time Record glowed. "She has new abilities and this one in particular stops her time."

"What do you mean by stops her time?", Lenalee asked confused.

"Every time she uses her Shield of Time her time stops. It will only resume when she stops her Shield of Time, But she will never be able to catch up with everyone else. If she uses this ability too often she could live years longer then she is supposed to. Also, the more often she uses it, the harder it will be to stop it." The voice said explaining some of her ability.

"So, if she uses it too much she could get frozen like that forever." Lenalee asked going to the worst case scenario.

"I suppose if she used it often enough that could happen but, it's highly unlikely. Now, I believe you should go back to battle." The voice said. Lenalee nodded and left to go help Lavi with a Level 3

. . .

"Whew" Lavi said as he panted "That was intense"

"I… know", Lenalee responded wiping sweat off of her head. She touched down on to the ground deactivating her dark boots. The battle ended when Road called the Akuma's back when it seemed like they were doing little to no damage to any of the exorcist.

"Why couldn't the Akuma hit us?" Lavi asked as he put his hands behind his head and started walking toward where everyone else was congregating. "Well they could kinda but, none of there bullets would hit us, they would just propel us backwards. Or they would swipe us away causing little pain with what would have been a fatal blow."

"I think it's Miranda's new ability." Lenalee said quietly as if she was concentrating hard on something.

"Ehh, so that was what that light was…" Lavi said stopping eyes widening with realization "So what does it do?" Lavi asked eagerly. Jogging to catch up with Lenalee.

"I'm not quite sure." It wasn't a complete lie. "Maybe she'll tell us when we get there. C'mon let's hurry." Lenalee finished and they jogged the rest of the way there.

When they got there everyone was around Miranda. "Why isn't she moving?" Krory asked.

Lenalee walked up to her. "It's her new ability. She may have some trouble stopping it because it's so new to her."

Marie walked up to her, Holding up a hand toward Lenalee as if saying 'I got this', her leaned in and whispered into her ear. Lenalee couldn't make out the words.

. . .

"I didn't quite tell her the truth." The voice said.

"Thank you", Miranda said looking down. "I don't want to worry them too much." Miranda said as she looked down onto the battle to see Lenalee go to help Lavi. She tore her eyes away from the scene to look at the area where the voice was coming from. All she saw was a large green orb. "I don't think her and the others would let me preform Shield of Time if they actually knew what I was doing."

"Well they are your friends. I don't care either way, as long as I get to spend more time with you." The orb responded manifesting into a young adult with long brown hair that was drawn back into a lose pony tail. He was wearing a white shirt with a brown vest over it and black pants. He walked up to her and hugged her.

Miranda jumped at the contact "Rekord please let go." MIranda said making the man pout but, he let go. "I'm sorry it's just that I'm already in a relationship."

"Whatever. Hmph" Rekord said as he crossed his arms and looked away.

Miranda got flustered and started flailing, "I-I'm sorry! Oh please don't be mad at me! I didn't mean to be so insensitive!" Miranda said as she sat down and started face plaming over and over again. "Why do I always mess everything up? Hmm?" She opened her eyes and saw that her hand was being held back by Rekord.

"Don't hit yourself, I was just being childish, it's okay" He said calmy with a kind smile. He stood up and extended a hand to her.

Miranda blushed and took his extended hand. He pulled her up he pulled her close to him, too close. "Rekord."

"Shh", he responded putting a finger to her lips, causing Miranda's blush to spread throughout her face. She pushed the brunette away on instinct.

Suddenly Maire's voice penetrated her thought's. It was whispered but it reverberated off the walls of the world she was in. It was a simple sentence but, it was enough to pull her back to him. "Please, come back."

With some blinks of her eyes she was surrounded by her friends. But that didn't she turned around and embraced Marie remembering what had happened before. She pulled herself up and kissed him surprising everyone. She pulled apart an whispered into his ear, "I'll always be here." and then she collapsed.

* * *

Umm, most will be explained next chapter, (I think)

And there will be more MirandaxMarie fluff! No worries!

Reviews make my fingers move faster!


	4. Chapter 4

When Miranda awoke she was in the nurses wing in the Black Order. She slowly sat up. Everything seemed so surreal. She looked at her legs and saw Marie laying there a sleep. She couldn't help but smile. He was okay. He was healthy. He was _alive!_ The German was so excited.

She looked over to her bedside table and saw her innocence. She flinched at the sight of it. Saving peoples lives didn't come with a cheap price. Miranda thought back to the conversation she had with the angelic voice she heard when she was desperately wishing to save Maries life.

.

"Then your wish will be granted."

After those words were spoken Miranda felt a surge through her body originating from her arm with her Time Record. She saw through plumes of light her innocence change forms and then she felt as though she was leaving her body. The clumsy exorcist stopped her ascent sky-ward when she could see the entire battlefield.

"What's going on? Where am I? How am I flying? Why am I able to see myself? I don't understand!" Miranda flustered as she looked frantically around.

"Well, I am simply granting your wish for I live to serve you, Miranda." Miranda whipped around to find the origin of the voice. All she saw was a green illuminated sphere floating about a meter away from her.

Before Miranda could get anything other than a few spluttered words the voice continued. "I guess you could say you are in your innocence. Well, at least your mind is. The reason that you are flying, hm. First off, your not flying you're in a sphere suspended in the air. Secondly, I thought that you would like to see what was going on and what your new ability can do.", The voice responded.

"So, who are you?", was all Miranda could get out because she was so flabbergasted.

"That, my love, is a good question. I guess you could call me Rekord." He said as he manifested into a man. He walked over to Miranda and knelt down on one knee grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle kiss. Miranda automatically blushed.

"Wh-What do you mean my love?" She stammered as she retracted her hand. Rekord looked surprised and slightly hurt. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you I just- I just don't understand what's going on! Could you please explain?", Miranda asked.

"Well then you may want to take a seat. Here." Rekord said and waved his hand. As he did a chair appeared.

"Well, you are in my world. I am the innocence that resides in your clock. Ever since that faithful day that you happened upon me I was drawn to you. I always heeded your every word, to the best of my ability. I love you." With that Miranda blushed even more causing her face to look like all of the blood in her body had rushed there. "So when you said you wanted to save Marie" He said the last word with contempt in his voice. "I listened."

"The ability I gave you isn't as simple as it seems. Everything has it's price, weather it be money or it be health. Yours is life. Every minute you spend in my realm it lengthens your life by a day. It seems simple enough but, if you save someone from something fatal, like most of your friends out there if lengthens your life by even more depending on the severity of the injury."

"The reason why you have to live longer because it seems fitting for you. You seem to have a distaste for life. So even after all of your friends die you will be left to roam this Earth as long as your innocence is intact. Though you wont be completely alone you'll have me!" Rekord ended the explanation with a hopeful look on his face.

"So to save my friends, I have to live an extended life. Though their lives will be extended as well.", Miranda summed it up.

"Pretty much yes." Rekord responded. "One more thing. The more time you spend in my realm the harder it will be to leave. Not just because my good looks and charm but also because you will begin to bond with this world and your conscience will meld with it. Looks like one of her friends are trying to contact you."

"Huh?" Miranda said being pulled out of deep thought. She looked over at herself and saw Lenalee near her. Then she heard her yell Miranda faintly. "Can I speak to her?"

"You can but, the shield will go down. Or I could just relay a message.", Rekord added with a shrug.

"You can?"

"Yes, would you like me to?

"Don't tell her everything, just enough so she knows I'm okay if you could?" She responded.

"Anything you want, my love" he said causing Miranda to blush yet again. He turned into an orb and relayed the message.

** . **

As Miranda stared off into space Marie came to and looked up in Miranda's direction. Miranda could see bags under his eyes. It looked like he had been up for days. "Hi Marie." was all Miranda could muster at the moment.

"M-Miranda." He whispered and got up and pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay? I was so worried. What happened to you? What happened to your innocence? I'm so glad you're okay." He said and embraced her tighter.

"I'm fine Marie." She said after the initial shock of what happened. She hugged him back and they stayed like that in silence until the head nurse came and disturbed the moment.

"So you're finally awake! It's been three days. Though I'm positive you needed the sleep anyways. Marie here wouldn't leave your side until you came to. Which she has to now! That was the deal we agreed on. Go eat and sleep. God knows you need it. Shoo!"

With that Marie got up with a lingering stare at Miranda as he walked away. "Well then. You should be fine but, I want you to spend one more day in the informatory to catch up on more sleep. Okay?" The head nurse demanded more than asked.

Miranda just nodded her head slightly as she stared at the door that Marie just exited through. 'I wish he could have stayed.' She thought to herself as the nurse continued ranting at her about sleeping habits and other various things.

"…Oh and Chief Koumi mat visit later on today so be prepared for that.", She concluded and left the area.

Miranda sat there staring at the wall still trying to grasp what had happened. I was a great thing but, it was hard to understand. She would outlive all her of her friends, the only people who care about her. She would have to sit through all of their funerals and all of their anguish and pain. She would have to live that.

Miranda thought like that for a while and was startled when Koumi came into the wing and asked "May I see your innocence?" Alarmed Miranda nodded and koumi picked it up and examined it. (he didn't use any of his beloved tools though). Eventually he put it back down. "So, the other exorcist told me that you produced a sort of shield around them that protected them from fatal blows. And it apparently healed them. That's quite impressive." Koumi said calmly unlike his usual hyped-up self.

"Lenalee told me that she went up to you and an orb appeared and told her that you had a new ability that stopped your time. That is serious business. Could you tell me anymore? I want to make sure that you'll be alright."

With an exasperated sigh Miranda started to explain to him. She would have had to sooner or later. Soon enough she was expressing akll of her fears and qualms about her new ability and she was sobbing all the while.

"Please don't tell the others. If they knew how this affects me I don't think that they would let me use the ability. Please Chief Koumi!" Miranda asked with all the sincerity she could muster. She had grabbed his hand and was starting at him in the eyes.

He seemed to hesitate at first but he gave a curt nod of the head. "I can't promise that I will never tell anyone. But, I can promise I wont tell them until it's vital. Now, we she go see Hevlaska. She wants to see your new innocence." Koumi wrote a note to the head nurse and Miranda change intoi different clothes.

When they got to Hevlaska she asked to see Miranda's innocence. It wasn't really a question though. It was more of a polite way of demanding. So, Miranda complied and held it up to her but, Hevlaska just grabbed Miranda around the waist.

At first, Miranda was flailing and confused but she calmed down after she realized that Hevlaska was simply checking her synchronization. "5 percent…22 percent…38 percent…51 percent…67 percent…73 percent…82 percent." Hevlaska concluded and she put Miranda back by Koumi. Your synchronicity has gone up. That is expected. I just have one thing to say Miranda. Be careful. Innocence can be greedy. Yours seems to have a strong bond with you and it may hold you with it longer that you would like. Just be careful. Always remember that people want you to some back and you should be fine."

"Thank you very much. I will remember. Anyways I made a promise for someone and I have to keep it." Miranda said with a smile on her face as she thought back to what she had said to Marie.

_**'I'll always be there.'**_

_** . **_

_**AN  
**_Hey there. Sorry it took so long. I'm lazy. Thnough I did make it longer to make up for it. :)I'm not going to promise a new chapter because you know how that works. Heh heh... So I hope I clarified some stuff.I'll make it more fluffy in the next chapter~

I'm not going to ask for reviews. I'm going to ask that you all write a MaireXMiranda story. This couple needs more love.

Though reviews are accepted as well 8)


End file.
